


Right to Privacy

by ice_threat_power



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Law School, M/M, Professor Harvey, Student Mike, confused mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_threat_power/pseuds/ice_threat_power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter is THE feared Constitutional Law Professor of Brooklyn Law. But besides the extra work and attitude, Mike's getting a ton of mixed signals that still don't seem to be leading to Harvey's bed. 1L year is hard and Harvey Specter doesn't seem to be helping at all... until he is.</p><p>Taken from FFnet and given a facelift and new plot points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from FF.net to AO3 for a bit of a fresh start. Redoing the whole story so have patience with me. I'm in law school so this is my new outlet.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sorry, ya'll. I'll go over it when it's done and start fixing error. If you see anything egregious please tell me. Also, let me know if I don't break things down enough either. I'm getting a bit technical.

Chapter 1 

Mike was running late and he pushed his legs to pump faster. He was supposed to be in his constitutional law professor’s office in five minutes only he was still seven minutes away. He could kiss any chance of passing the class if he didn’t make it on time as several people besides Professor Harvey Specter himself had spoken about tardiness. Basically, if you aren’t there, don’t bother showing up again and if you do show up… well expect consequences.

Mike wasn’t stupid. Harvey Specter was the best Constitutional Law professor on the East Coast. He was recognized on campus for his amazing analytical and legal mind. He was feared for his acerbic wit and legendary bad moods. It didn’t hurt that he was hot as hell. Utterly smoking. Though most found out quickly enough that a teacher being hot did not equal an easy class. Mike often found himself completely consumed whenever Specter became impassioned during a lecture, or while arguing with students and questioning ethics then converting them over to his opinion. Specter floated around the damn classroom, all deity-like and arrogant. Mike didn’t have any other option; he had to make it to this meeting. 

This was only the first time Mike was asked to drop by the office and it was only after he had turned in his assignment to brief on a case asking for certiorari. He chose to do it on the notoriously debated Right of Privacy and the 9th Amendment. Few ever disagreed with Harvey Specter, especially about his favorite subject that Specter had written books on. Mike read the books. He disagreed with them and by that, Harvey Specter. Mike was going to die, he was sure of it. He was also going to fail, but he wasn’t sure which one was worse.

He didn’t even lock his bike up as he practically flew up the stairs to Professor Specter’s office. Barely knocking, Mike flung the door open only to see Specter wasn’t even there.

What the fu—

“Mr. Ross,” Mike turned around so fast he heard his neck crack before he felt it. Standing behind him, in his custom made $3,000 suits was Harvey Specter, smirking. “Just in time, and I do mean that…”

“Professor,” Mike greeted, moving out of the office doorway so the man could actually enter. “You wanted to see me.”

“I wanted to speak with you. Do close the door,” Specter motioned to Mike to take a seat. “I’m meeting with students individually to go over their first assignment in hopes of correcting mistakes that will never be made again while in my class or forbid in their actual practice of law. Since this is only worth 10% of your grade, it is possible to pass the class without passing this paper, as many students will be forced to find out…”

Mike cringed a bit, wondering just how bad his paper was. He may have written it a tad last minute while going against everything he had ever learned in law school. Last minute was just not done.

“Don’t look too forlorn,” Specter began again, snapping Mike out of his thoughts. “Your paper wasn’t terrible and you got the only theoretical bonus points for actually using a book. I say theoretical because the syllabus explicitly states that students must use at least two paper treatises from the library as secondary sources. I’m trying to teach life skills here… not be a bastard.”

“So I got extra credit?” Mike asked confusedly, wondering if his paper was actually going to be critiqued. 

“No, but nothing was deducted for that requirement,” Specter leaned back in his chair. “And you won’t get admonished about not being able to read, because you clearly have the ability to do so. It’s why we send you to undergrad before you come law school.”

“My paper was good then?” Mike was still trying to understand where this whole meeting was going.

“It was a representative of a well crafted academic paper that is acceptable for a first semester 2L,” Specter went on, actually handing back Mike’s paper. Mike resisted scanning it in favor of trying to judge his professor’s expression. “You need to pay more attention to Blue Book citiation though if you want to use that as a writing sample… which I wouldn’t.”

“I sense a ‘but’…” 

“But,” Specter continued smoothly. “Your ability to read doesn’t seem to help your ability to analyze a text and come to a sensible and well reasoned argument based on the courts opinion and facts have clearly presented to you. Thus your argument is flawed and incorrect albeit being well written.”

“… I got an A?” Mike asked more himself than Specter.

“It had thought,” Specter continued. “Except when you cited Antonin Scalia in a favorable manner which I’m willing to excuse as 1L bad judgment and am positive that it won’t happen again in my classroom.”

“Buh,” Mike stuttered. “Wait. I was writing the paper as an argument against the Right to Privacy in the 9th.”

“I did in fact read the paper, Mr. Ross,” Mike felt Specter’s gaze on him as he stared at the paper. “Every baseless opinion and delusion that you put into it.”

“I cited Scalia as a textulist and originalist,” Mike was pretty sure that this meeting was not going to actually reach the topic of his actual writing style again. “He doesn’t believe in the ‘Living Constitution’ ideology. The Constitution says what it needs to and we can only interpret what the founders gave us. That was my argument.”

Mike was a bit disconcerted when all Specter did in response was, in fact, roll his eyes. 

“I am well aware of what your naïve second semester 1L heart believes, Mr. Ross,” Specter pulled himself into a rigid sitting position. “But the 9th Amendment is still obviously present for those rights not enumerated as the founders could not predict justly that quartering soldiers in homes might be the only invasion of privacy to happen in America. Anton Scalia argues in favor of the text as much as it suits him. He turns gun rights into abortion fights. The amount of dicta in his paper is astonishing. It’s amazing anything can actually be interpreted as law.” 

“Professor,” Mike began again, waving his paper around a little. “I’ve read the constitution. I’ve been able to recite it since I was five! Nowhere are the words Right to Privacy explicitly stated! I’m not against the idea, as it is clearly outlined in the 3rd, 4th and its ilk, however I do not believe that privacy can be considered the ‘end all be all’ for the 9th. I believe in the state’s rights over the federal governments. I don’t want personal freedoms taken away. I just don’t want them handed over.”

Specter gave him the look as if he was dissecting his very being, which was putting Mike on edge.

Harvey, and when in Mike’s mind did Specter become Harvey, pulled himself out of his chair and walked around his disgustingly expensive desk and get down on one knee in his disgustingly expensive suit while clearly disregarding Mike’s personal space.

“So, Ross,” he said, still leaning in as Mike struggled to not react to the warm presence so close to him. “Since there is no constitutional right to privacy, and this is a state and federally funded school that we are at, you have no problem with me being in your space, right?”

“Uh,” Mike was too busy trying to busy to force his brain to be anything but goo. “Personal right to privacy?” 

“Right. ” And the switch was flipped. Harvey stood up and began moving back to his desk, or he would have, if Mike didn’t grab his on.

“What was that?” Mike asked, “I think we are on two different wave lengths here.” 

“It’s the wrong length to be on,” Harvey replied, shaking Mike’s arm off. “A line that should not even be thought about.”

“The thought’s there, Harvey, and you took us there, you don’t get to just run away.”  
“Yes, I can, Mike,” He sat heavily behind his desk. “It’s the right thing to do, there are so many ethics violations… you want to destroy your career? Great. You’re a law student, a lowly 1L. I’m thinking beyond the moment.”

“Great,” Mike muttered, “We haven’t done anything wrong and you’ve already got yourself disbarred and me banned from every law institute in the country.” 

“We can’t have this conversation here,” Harvey explained. “We can’t have this conversation anywhere because there isn’t anything going on. Sorry you misinterpreted the signs and we will let it go this time.”

“Whoa,” Mike felt like he had whiplash. “What the hell? Now I’m to blame?” 

“Listen,” Harvey broke in smoothly and Mike could understand just how dangerous this man could be in a courtroom, should it ever get that far. “This meeting has gotten a little off track, here is your paper, I think you are well beyond your classmates but that doesn’t mean you’ll get far if you procrastinate, which is pretty evident from the simple mistakes in spelling and sentence structure. Good job though, and that means a lot coming from me.” 

“What?” Mike felt like his head was spinning and he was losing the grasp of this meeting. 

“My next appointment if in five minutes,” Harvey stated strongly, forcing Mike’s focus onto him. “If you would like to discuss your research at a different time, that can be arranged. Also, I have a research position that will be opening up in the fall for my next book. We can discuss that later in the term if you are still interested. It pays, which is something. Right?”

“Yes?” Mike still wasn’t sure when this meeting had just veered completely off track like that. Harvey was discussing these things like they would the weather. “I’d like to see you more.”

Harvey looked pained. 

“Just… Not now Mr. Ross.” 

“Right,” Mike nodded, more to himself then to Harvey. “It’s tabled.” 

Harvey nodded back. 

“Tomorrow,” Harvey said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Mike got up from his chair, slinging his bag over his shoulder before roughing leaving the room. He didn’t respond his started fellow 1L waiting to get into see Harvey and didn’t stop until he had slammed the door of his shitty Brooklyn apartment. 

“God,” he leant back against the door. “I am so fucked.”

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

It was the “tomorrow” Mike was dreading. He had barely finished the reading before he needed to get going to class, feeling too drained to do much beside crack open a beer and stare at an empty wall after his meeting. Mike knew he’d regret that later, having several other assignments to do. He’d been a bit ahead going into the week, but certainly not now. 

He slipped into the back of the classroom about five minutes before the class started. Harvey always started exactly on time, down to the second. God help any student that was late… or deciding that skipping it would be the better alternative. 

Mike slipped into his seat in the back, because most teachers used seating charts for random calling. Last semester, there had a been a professor who gave our nametags and if you forgot your nametag, you were on call for the rest of the class and every class until you found the nametag or went to get a new one made (and you couldn’t make your own … that made it worse). But Harvey tended to stick with the socratic method, seemingly throwing questions out rapidly. Normally Mike would have two or three pages of book notes on top of his highlighted book and case briefs. The fear of public humiliation forced so much preparation. 

Greg, or Gregory Kipling who happened to be the guy who walked in after Mike for the meeting with Harvey, took the seat in front of him.

“Dude,” Greg swung around in his seat to face Mike. “How bad was that meeting?”

“What’d you mean?” His meeting left him strung out in a way completely different from Greg … he hoped. He also had a lot more on his mind then Con Law after leaving campus.

“I barely passed my paper,” Mike took the offered paper filled with crossed out patches and spidery writing in the margins of the text. Looked like Greg had some problems with run on sentences and the word “that”. Coupled with continuous lines through words and tiny insults branded in red ink, Mikes unofficial favorite remark was the one telling Greg that he didn’t write a single thought that hadn’t been used since 1907 (and Mike was pretty sure that date was accurate because Harvey was a badass like that). The bright red “No and you should know why” also must have stung pretty badly.

“I talked to some of the others and a few were even given the non-option of a rewrite on TOP of all the other work of course,” Greg groaned and Mike made sure to look super sympathetic. “Specter is trying to kill us.”

“Sounds terrible,” Mike handed the paper back.

“Well?” Greg asked, shoving the paper in his bag. “What did you get?”

“I uh,” Mike was saved from answering when the door opened as Harvey Specter walked in. It spoke boatloads how the room quieted.

“I hope you all did the readings in preparation for the lecture,” He looked impeccable, as if he was going to meet the president of the United States instead of just teaching a class. “Considering how terrible the papers are, I am hoping some of you took extra care to reread things in order better understand them. Though I fear that no matter how hard a few of you try, it just won’t help…”

The class atmosphere was so tense that Mike could smell the fear on his classmates. Well damn. 

Mike looked around the room to see if anyone had done well enough to not need to look like they were going to vomit.

“Fourteenth Amendment,” Specter smooth baritone broke through the splintering silence. “We will be taking the week to go over it because I find it that damn important. You will walk out of here understanding each section. We will start at the beginning, section one. Who can tell me what it says?”

Specter looked around the room, searching each face as most frantically flipped open their book to the Constitution section. He seemed to savor every twitch, flinch and look of abject horror on the faces of his students. Surely the students had actually read the constitution passage he had based his lesson on, right?

Mike wasn’t so sure, looking at the rigid backs of his fellow students. Oh man, he was going to actually have to step up.

“If no one answers,” Harvey said, scanning the room. “It will only get worse.”

“All persons born or naturalized in the United States, and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the State wherein they reside. No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws.”

Mike hadn’t even realized he opened his apparently traitorous mouth until the whole damn section poured right out. Students in all rows turned sharply around to search his desk for their textbook, a paper or maybe even the original Bill of Rights.

“Eidetic memory…” Harvey muttered loud enough that Mike could hear him clearly in the back of the room. Mike just shrugged, putting on a little smile that told Harvey a million things, including that he was so proud of himself at that moment. 

“It helps,” Mike was pretty sure it was rhetorical and not caring that he responded anyway. The kid next to him seemed to have a case of slack jaw. It wasn’t his fault that he could recall every single piece of information that he read … including hundreds of pages in court transcripts, concurrence opinions and dissents. 

“Right,” Specter didn’t even bat an eye, deflecting the conversation back to this list of court cases they were expected to have read in little over a week. “We’re going hit to the history of it first. Civil rights act, implemented after the Civil War but started way before this. Let’s start in order: Plessy verses Ferguson.”

Mike pulled out his syllabus and laptop as did most of the other students in the class. Having closed down his laptop with all the cases in tabs, he opened Plessy easily.

“Ms. Harper, you’ll be taking the plaintiff,” Harvey called out, targeting a woman in the second row. “Describe your client.”

“Homer Plessy was born in New Orleans, Lousianna, where the case takes place. Plessy was arrested for sitting in the “Caucasion” only car, which was illegal under Lousianna’s law. He is said to be 1/8 African and 7/8 Caucasian.” 

“He’s said to be or he is?” Harvey moved to sit in the empty first row. 

“Uh,” she stuttered, “He is?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” He fired back.

“Telling you.”

“Good, and you’re right,” Harvey agreed. “How does the court know this? It’s not in your book so stop looking at it. Think like lawyers.” 

“Someone told them?” Mike heard the guess in her voice from the back row. He did see Harvey roll his eyes.

“Well, yes. My question is who?” After getting no answer he gazed around the class. “Anyone? Fine, it was Plessy. Now, why?” He looked back to Harper.

“He wanted to be arrested?” after Harvey’s look she continued. “To challenge the state law?” 

Harvey nodded. “Good and yes. Give the argument for your side.” 

Mike tuned out this part as most of the people were called upon to answer some form of question about Plessy, Ferguson, the case, the court or any combination of the three. Harvey drilled into their heads about Separate but Equal and then explained It’s overturning in Brown versus Board of Education Parts I and II. 

Mike had been called upon once or twice but was general left along as the class period went on. This Socratic form was typical within the classes of law institutions., some felt more strongly about it then others, not allowing for volunteers but rather just picking on different students. It was supposed to be this “learning by asking instead of learning by telling” thing. Mike thought all it did was scare the crap out of students by professors flinging questions at them with little prior warning of what exactly to study. And seriously, you had to look up every term less you “disappoint” your professor. Mike was fine with the case material questions but sometimes a philosophical question made it’s way into conversation and he faltered for a few seconds.

It was survival of the fittest. Sink or swim. Luckily, Mike thought himself akin to a dolphin in water, loveable and easily trainable to perform stunts.

He snapped his laptop closed, packing up his bag slowly as the class finished and rushed towards the door. Greg gave him a meaningful look and Mike knew his plans of talking to Harvey would be dashed in the worst way.

“Professor,” he nodded, making his way out the door.

“Mr. Ross,” Harvey nodded back with a small wave. Mike shrugged at Greg before walking over to the desk where Harvey was shuffling his papers into piles. “Enjoy the lecture?”

“It was interesting enough,” Mike agreed easily, wondering how he could dodge any questions about what was said when he wasn’t fully paying attention.

“Win that game of solitaire?” Busted. Mike cringed a bit, before giving a muttered no. “I understand that I possibly did you a disservice by not demanding perfection and instead praising you for your well articulated albeit incorrect position paper.”

Mike opened his mouth to respond.

“However,” Harvey effortlessly continued over him. “Pull that shit again in my classroom and I will fail you fast enough to land right in the dean’s office with a letter of dismissal in your hand and no other law school on this coast willing to admit you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Undeniable so,” Mike whispered, a tightness had sprung in his chest and was tightening his vocal cords. He could barely breathe as he stared at the lecture notes on the table though he could barely make out the words on them.

“Damnit, Mike! I don’t play favorites,” Harvey harshly whispered back, moving in so Mike could hear him perfectly and slightly feel the warm breath on his cheek. “If anything, I am going to need to make an example of you to show I’m not. Don’t give me reason to. You need to show this class that you are the best on your own and I gave you ample opportunity that you threw back in my face.”

Harvey swept the papers into his briefcase while Mike played with the straps on his shoulder bag. 

“Come with me to my office,” Harvey said, closing the door lightly behind him. “We’ll spend part of my office hours ripping apart your views of due process that you didn’t thoroughly explain in class and to make up some of your deplorable participation.”

Mike trailed behind like a small puppy, noticing absently that Greg had not waited around to catch him after Harvey was through tearing him a new one.

Turns out they only spoke about due process for a short while, as Harvey was a lot more candid behind the closed doors of his office. It made Mike feel a lot better as he walked out, a list of supplemental reading for the next opinion piece he would be writing (to make up for that game of solitaire, which Mike admitted was pretty stupid). Specter gave most of his points he would need for the exam in class, versus what was just in the reading and he would need to bribe notes off of someone. Maybe Rachel? He’d think about it. 

He did finally find his spine shoved in the bottom of his messenger bag long enough to ask Harvey how he knew he wasn’t paying attention.

“Besides your constant clicking and lack of other typing?” Harvey asked smugly, smirking at him from behind his desk. “You should keep your screen light dimmed, so other students won’t watch what you are doing instead of also not paying attention. The girl next to you couldn’t keep her eyes off of your screen long enough to answer the question about ‘The Warren Court’ in Brown v Board of Ed. But it might not have just been your game she was eyeing.”

“Right,” Mike agreed. “No more games in class?”

Harvey just leveled a look at him.

“I did have one more thing,” Harvey flipped through a few folders before pulling out some forms. “Normally, 1Ls are not allowed to be research assistants, or at least it’s frowned upon, but I’ve spoken to the dean and a few of your other professors. We decided that since you seem to be holding your own, you can work for me for 10 hours a week a maximum on the upcoming law review article I’ve been working on.” 

“Seriously?” Mike asked, looking down at the contract. “Are you serious right now?”

“Because I’m known for my flippant and playful personality,” Harvey raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve been asked to take on a few more cases then usual from my firm and that is leaving less time for research. Since you’ve proved knowledge, and maybe even interest in the area, I’ve decided you’re the best candidate for now. We will reevaluate after you turn in work after the first checkpoint.” 

“Will this be separate from class? Is that possible?” Mike asked, still in disbelief.

“You’re still going to be anonymously submitting your exam and if you feel like it will be biased then I can ask if it can be graded separately, but that would be a question for the dean and student affairs,” Harvey thought aloud. 

“I don’t believe you’ll grade me unfairly, but would you be able to pick out my style of writing in the exam?” Mike asked, he’d never turn down this opportunity, but he wanted his conscious clear.

“Two part multiple choice and three essays,” Harvey reminded him. “I can barely pick up a scotch glass after reading 300 essays. You’re anonymity will be safe.”

“I’m in,” Mike declared, snatching a pen off Harvey’s desk and signing the forms after committing them to memory, seeing some other clauses about “other duties” that seemed a bit vague. “Other duties?”

“I might ask you to help other students or prepare a PowerPoint slide for another class,” Harvey explained, reading through his contract as Mike’s advisor. “It won’t be too strenuous but you will have to drop that shitty bike messenger job. This pays about the same with less hours.” 

“How did you know that?” Mike raised his eyebrows at Harvey. Had the man hired a PI? 

“Had to look up your file since I received an email that it would put you over the ABA’s limit of hours you can work,” Harvey grew somber for a minute. “Sorry to hear about your grandmother.”

“Good to know you know everything about my life now,” Mike snarked. “Privacy rights and all that, huh?” 

“Welcome to the real world,” Harvey spit back, leaning over his desk to snatch the signed contract out of Mike’s hands. “You’re ass is mine now.”

Mike nodded. Yepp, so very fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike learns just what a hardass Harvey is and just how much Harvey will be taking over his life. Introducing sassy Louis Litt and law student Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided originally and told my lovely reviewer Sgakaz that Mike's school was NYU and then I changed it for plot purposes. His law school life will be similar to what I know and what my friends in NYC schools have told me. If there is something egregious, do let me know, if not, enjoy!
> 
> Still unbeta'd, sorry! 
> 
> Happy Reading.

Chapter 2

Everything seemed to fly after that landmark meeting with Professor Harvey Spector. He tried to keep everything as balanced as possible but prioritizing when things got tight. Gram and School Work took first spot, followed by Specter’s work. Everything else, such as good sleeping or eating habits, a social life, and friends were often neglected (not necessary in that order).

Mike sat heavily in the chair next to his grandmother in her government run nursing home. Every time he entered the building he regretted not putting off school for a another few years to get her into a better place but she made some pretty severe threats to those thoughts. Mike had already deferred twice and was granted it due to extenuating circumstances but he wasn’t sure what the admission committee would do if he tried again. So at 25 he dropped his jobs and went to law school full time, taking out the loans to pay for everything. He figured the best he could do was go to a good school and get a good job and set her up for life.

“I’m more relieved then anything that you don’t have that bike job anymore,” his grandmother said, patting his hand. “I always worried you were going to be hit by a cab or something. You were so klutzy as a child.”

“Thanks, Gram,” Mike replied with a small smile. “I like the research gig better too. Something I can actually put on a resume. It’s been really interesting. The Supreme Court recently granted certiorari to a case that challenges the police’s right to review the call log of a person who has been arrested. It’s coming up in April so that’s something to look forward to. Specter has been really busy since he’s a well known expert on privacy, so I’m just helping him out by drafting memos about recent cases or anything that comes out about the case right now. He’s gearing up to file an amicus brief on behalf of some organization, I don’t know the details yet…. You should really stop me when I get on a rant.”

“It’s always been so adorable,” Gram just grinned. “Everyone else is twenty steps behind and you’re just going full speed.” 

“Well, the main point is,” and there was a point if he could remember where he was going. “That it’s really interesting work and the professor I’m working with is top of his field.”

“Is this what you want to do?” Gram asked. “I know you’ve been struggling a lot recently trying to figure it out.” 

“I applied to a whole slew of jobs in both private and public areas,” Mike pulled his hands back and stretched them over his knees. “I have a few interviews coming up but most of the better jobs are going to people with better connections, though my g.p.a and rank are really solid … I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

“That’s fine,” Gram said, running her hand over his brow. “We don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Your cough sounds better,” Mike began after a few beats of silence. “But I hear you’re giving the nurses a hard time about your medication.”

“I have bad days and good days,” Gram replied flippantly. 

“You need to take your medication if you want to stay well…” He held her gaze until she turned her head to the window.

Mike checked the time on his phone, knowing he needed to get going soon. 

“I’m proud of you,” Gram said, taking one of Mike’s hand in hers and placing the other on his cheek. “You are going to do great things. Stop doubting yourself and listen to that professor of yours. He seemed to have gotten it right. But don’t you hold back, I’ll be right here.”

Mike nodded, leaned down so that she could press a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you, Michael,” He echoed it back before gathering his stuff and heading out. 

Mike had just unlocked his bike when his cell rang with an unknown number.

“Mike, it’s Harvey Specter,” came before Mike even got a word in. “Listen, I’ve been working on the brief and your research and I have a few more points that I want you to go over. I have a list of cases. When can you get come in?”

“Harvey,” Mike started, still looking at his phone in disbelief. “It’s 1:30 on a Saturday afternoon.”

“That really doesn’t answer my question,” Harvey replied. Mike thought he heard papers being shuffled around. “I asked when you could get here.”

“I’m assuming you want it to be before Monday at 9?” Mike asked. God, this was going to screw up his schedule so bad. He still needed to get ahead on his readings and his writing class had a draft due on Tuesday. 

Mike heard Harvey snort into the phone.

“I can get to campus in about 30 minutes because I need to swing home and grab my stuff,” Mike swung his bag around and got on the bike. 

“Don’t bother heading to campus,” Harvey said. Mike heard him saying something to someone. “I’m at my office. I’ll text you the address. Also, don’t bring your computer, I have someone setting one up for you, since I don’t need anything like your porn files corrupting our network. “

“I don’t … I just… How did you get this number?” Mike fumbled, just trying to get his mind off the thought of Harvey and porn. 

“From the campus directory,” Harvey stated like it obvious.

“That’s an invasion of privacy,” Mike replied, rolling his eyes. “Feel free to ask my for personal information.”

“Don’t think there’s anything I don’t know, Ross.” Mike could hear Harvey’s smirk even as he heard the call end. Never getting the last word was getting a bit annoying, so was the invasion into his personal life. He didn’t dwell on it long before heard the text come in. Crap, he was not dressed to be going to the business district of Manhattan. 

So after evaluating his outfit one last time and debating the time it would take to get to home and Harvey’s office, Mike decided to go home to change and catch a cab into the city. He would be spending a few bucks but it was worth it to change out of his worn jeans.

He walked into the main lobby a good 30 minutes later. 

“Hi,” Mike greeted to security guard. “I’m here to see Harvey Specter. I’m Mike Ross.” 

“He called down to say you were coming.” And really the guard couldn’t look any more bored. “I need an ID and you’ll get a pass. Elevator bank is in the middle just past the gate.”

“Thanks,” Mike nodded, handing over the ID waiting for the guard to give him the ok.

As he was in the elevator, Mike just kept thinking about how strange his life had become. Last week, he was a bike messenger law student with very little idea of where his life was going. Now, he had Professor Harvey Specter, con law/corporate litigator extraordinaire running his life for him… but refusing to sleep with him. Not that Mike thought about it a lot, only every ten minutes or so. 

The doors opened and Mike wondered what was going on with the ten or twenty people he saw milling around. 

“You must be Mike,” said the attractive red head that appeared at his elbow. “Harvey has been waiting for you. Are you normally this tardy?” 

“Hi, I am Mike, and not getting paid for this, who are you?” He asked, wondering just what bizarre world Harvey pulled him into. 

“Donna,” said the red head, lightly pulling him towards another set of offices. “Harvey’s assistant and keeper of his life. I like the sass, like a puppy with a bark. Don’t piss me off, kid, and we will be great friends.”

Right. God, why was everyone new in his life so damn terrifying… and attractive. Damn. 

“Are you being nice to my research assistant?” Harvey asked from his door. Looking all like a model in GQ and very much the overpriced litigator he was. 

“Where would the fun in that be?” Donna quipped, crossing her arms and looking Mike up and down, making Mike go beat red. “The puppy was being snippy. Though I can see why you like him.”

“Donna,” Harvey’s voice had just a hint of warning, but Donna got the message. She looked sharply at Mike and back to Harvey. Mike felt like the kid who didn’t know the handshake to get into the clubhouse. Whatever was nonverbally being said ended and Donna turned on her stilettos towards her desk while Harvey motioned inside. 

“I feel like I’ve been warped into the Mirror-verse,” Mike muttered as he walked past Harvey into the office (which was bigger then the floor of his undergrad dorm). 

“Wouldn’t that mean I’d have a goatee?” Harvey replied. “I’m going to have to veto that. Not a good look on me.”

“Damn,” Mike couldn’t help the admiration in his voice. “A trekkie too? God, at least let us have the closeted nerdy ones. Don’t need you sweeping up all the attractiveness with your body, mind AND knowledge of geek culture.”

It took him a few seconds but his mouth caught up with his brain.

“Oh shit,” he said to Harvey’s bark of a laugh. He seemed just as surprised as Mike. “That was supposed to be an internal thought.” 

“Yeah,” Harvey agreed, still chuckling. “I figured that out on my own, thanks. List of cases is over by the laptop on the table. Don’t touch my stuff and I won’t break your fingers. Get to work.”

He was smiling though, as if he knew something funny that Mike didn’t, but not wanting to press his luck, he moved towards the window. Too bad he was sidetracked by the view. And what a view it was. Mike would kill for a view like this.

“You’re smart enough to make it here,” Harvey said, standing behind Mike, slightly off to the side, with his body turned enough to make it appropriate. Mike wished he’d stop that. “You can get the big firms, with the huge salaries and pull yourself into a different tax bracket.”

“I don’t know if I want it enough,” Mike whispered. “I don’t know if I can pawn off my soul for the money. I swore when I got my first acceptance letter that I was going to play it straight, not be the hired gun or the intellectual prostitute selling myself for the highest salary. But when I look at the debt and my gram’s bills, I just think that maybe it would be worth it.”

“It’s not as bad as you’re making it sound, Mike,” Harvey said, sounding angry. “It’s not perfect but it’s not the end of the world. You want to save puppies and small children and the planet? Should have gone to med school. Here and now, you buck up. You’re too good a mind to be wasted on the mundane.”

“I can’t stand blood,” Mike replied, turning around to look at Harvey, who was still looking at the window.

“What?” Harvey’s head snapped around. “Seriously?”

“Brooklyn isn’t Harvard, Harvey,” Mike looked around wistful. “This firm has quite the reputation. Crimson blood all over the walls, right? I’ll find another corner office but you’re view is pretty sweet.”

“My office view is better most days, but my name keeps this office open for when they need me,” and Mike believed it. “Brooklyn’s a good school. I picked it over any school in the country to teach, even Columbia and NYU.” 

“Yeah,” Mike agreed before moving towards the laptop that waited for him. 

“Stop worrying so much about the future,” Harvey said, moving towards the door. “You’ve got enough to worry about now. I’m meeting a client in ten minutes. I expect a preliminary memo by time I get back. You need anything, you ask Donna.”

So Mike got to work. He had finally worked himself into a groove, switching between databases and the libraries page or google to get the information he needed. About an hour went by before Harvey’s door swung open and yet another new person walked in.

“Can I help you?” the man asked in a voice Mike would love not to hear again. “Are you waiting for Harvey Specter?”

“I am, but I’m not a client or anything,” Mike said while standing up. He hated people looking down on him.

“Louis Litt.” Mike stuck his hand out but the guy just stared at him blankly. “So if you’re not a client or an employee, because I’d know you if you were, then what are you doing here?”

Of course now was the time for Donna not to be at her desk.

“I’m Mike Ross and I’m Harvey’s research assistant at Brooklyn Law,” Mike said easy enough. 

“Not from Harvard, not enough room to care,” Louis… Mr. Litt… that guy, said? He only had two cases left to analyze, could the universe not just spare him this once? “So you’re one of Harvey’s students, eh? If he has you doing work then I…”

“Can remove yourself from my office to finish your own and let Mike have his peace?” Oh thank God. Harvey had such great timing. Mr. Litt turned around slowly.

“The new Farrallon files wound up on my desk instead of yours somehow, which is crazy since I’m the guy who brought them in to begin with, but hey, your problem right?” Litt snarked. Harvey just rolled his eyes. 

“Wonder how that happened,” he said, raising an eyebrow at Litt. “I’d say good of you to pop by but it was an experience I could have lived without. Bye now.” Harvey turned and sat down in a chair by Mike. “What do you have for me?”

“I emailed you the document outlining the first four cases, I just have these two left. One was a complete dud and two more were soft precedent but the opinions were flawless for support in their dicta. One more had good material in the dissent but the argument in the majority was strong. I broke it all down for you.”

“Charming,” Litt said, still having not taken his cue to leave. “You’ve trained him and everything. Associate pool just not doing it for you anymore, Harvey? Got to dip your toes in the college fountain?” 

“Louis,” Harvey said, tone mocking. “I can dip my toes in any pool I want and come out with results, while you sit for days without even a nibble and try to feed on my leftovers.”

This time Louis didn’t even try to respond but just made a disgruntled noise and walked out. 

“Did he say anything to you that I need to be worried about?” Harvey asked, seeming just bewildered at the whole situation. Mike had him beat there for sure.

“Dude,” Mike started. “He seemed to think I was a client, then that I was Brooklyn trash, and then I was free labor to be passed around. Strangest three minutes of my life.” 

“First, don’t call me dude, ever.” Harvey started, getting that glint in his eye that spelled trouble for Mike. “Second, don’t talk to Louis, seriously. Third, finish those cases so we can get out of here. Apparently Donna said I’m morally obligated to feed you since I brought you into the office on a Saturday.”

“I like pizza,” Mike offered.

“Because you are a child,” Harvey replied, rolling his eyes again. “We have reservations at a place I can stand but won’t be embarrassed to be seen with you in that suit. So hurry up.” 

Mike got back to work. He finished it in a little over an hour, making a few edits on the entire thing before forwarding it to Harvey.

“Hey,” Mike said after the elevator doors shut on their way to the lobby. “What’s wrong with my suit?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond. 

“Is this like a date?” Mike said cheekily, getting out of the cab.

“No,” Harvey replied, opening the door. “This is a business dinner, because we will be discussing business related things and not stray very far from the line. And there will be, under no circumstances, sex for you at the end of the evening.”

“Did you just quote the West Wing at me? Really? I’m only accepting of this because I’m Rob Lowe in this situation,” Mike smiled, grabbing the door for Harvey. 

“I thought I’d do something easy,” Harvey quipped back. “See if your taste in pop culture turns out to be as bad as your suit. Well done.” 

“I don’t know whether to be proud I impressed you or annoyed on behalf of my suit,” Mike grumbled. “And Rob Lowe totally got sex.”

Mike made sure not to comment on Harvey’s barely there falter of step.

“Not for you,” Harvey muttered as he went through the door into the restaurant. 

Mike could dream but more importantly he could flirt. While they didn’t seem to be making any headway in their romantic relationship, they seemed to be making good headway into their quasi-personal relationship, which Mike had separated out in his head. Harvey had strict lines drawn and often Mike was unaware of them until he went too far. 

But Harvey was starting to show little tells of his being comfortable with Mike. He would touch his shoulder or smile at his jokes beyond just a smirk. They would also debate more and Harvey would listen, which as Donna told Mike confidentially one day that it was quite a big deal. 

Their time together was easily explained by Mike’s research assistant gig, but some were still noticing more than others. Mostly, Harvey had not taken an assistant in the three years he’d been teaching. Professors had congratulated Mike on the position, urging him to take advantage of Harvey’s knowledge of the civil litigation world and his contacts (for which he had plenty).

Dinner was good though. Mike tried to convince himself that this would be good enough. He couldn’t.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

If this was favoritism, Mike thought while locking his bike up in front of the library, he was willing to let himself fail. Mike shouldn’t have been at the library at 6 on a Sunday night. He should be at work getting money to eat (he didn’t think Harvey knew about the weekend hours he still pulled and Mike wasn’t about to tell). But Harvey had asked him to tutor a student in their section. Mike couldn’t say no to Harvey. Hell there was times he still forgot to breathe in the man’s presence. 

Still, Rachel had been nothing but nice to him during their two other classes together, so it was likely he would still get some of work done that he was putting off. But Mike didn’t want to be there, and even he couldn’t convince his mind that he did.

Rachel smiled up at him, waving Mike over to a table she had spread her stuff on. A pretty girl with dark hair and smooth skin, Mike would have been all over her in a heartbeat. He had been flirting a ridiculous amount with her in the past but for whatever reason he had turned his (supposed) charm off. That reason had a name, and though Mike knew it well, he wasn’t willing to chalk another thing up to the amazing Harvey Specter. 

Harvey and Mike had been making such headway into their pseudo quasi relationship thing they had going on that Mike hadn’t even had a chance to look at other people and think, “hey, we could go make out right now … like right now, and no one would get fired or expelled or brought before ethics committees”. 

“Hey,” Mike said, putting his messenger bag on the table. “How’re you?”

“Frustrated,” Rachel replied, she capped her highlighter and ran a hand down her hair. “I’ve read this case five times and still don’t understand what’s being said.” 

Mike stared at her a second, admiring her features before whipping out his own laptop.

“What case are you on?” Rachel flipped to the front of her paper stack, which Mike was positive was not a good sign for someone who just said they read the case five times. 

“Korematsu v. United States,” Rachel grabbed her syllabus. “I’m rereading it. We are still behind because of his thrilling speech. After all, he is ‘oh so thrilled’ to be treating us like ‘freshman undergrads’ and ‘holding our hands and wiping our asses’.”

Mike couldn’t help the snort of laughter at Rachel’s impression and her balls at actually repeating what Harvey had said. Then again, Harvey wouldn’t just ask Mike to help anyone. As much as he protested, everyone knew Harvey picked his favorites, and that didn’t always mean they were actually those with the best grades.

Rachel was smart, sassy and going to make a hellva lawyer one day. She just had drive that most students didn’t and she was willing to ask for a second opinion, though Mike knew a few people who would see it as weakness in the “top 100” school world. Mike didn’t think it was but he wasn’t going to make that known to Rachel either.

The only thing Rachel had against her was that it was taking her longer to learn how to test, which was often how many classes graded. Every now and then they would get a professor like Specter who valued writing outside the exams, but most often there was 100% grade based on the final. Rachel was working hard to stay on top and Mike had nothing but admiration for her.

“Let’s see how much you know,” Mike said, prying the papers from Rachel’s hands with some resistance. “It’s fine, it’s just us and I already know you are smart and more than capable at kicking my ass.”

“Fine,” Rachel agreed, rolling her eyes. “But I swear Ross, if you make fun of me I will stab you with one of my shoes.”

“No lie, I’m scared shitless of your stilettos,” that at least garnered him a laugh. Now to business, “Who’s Fred Korematsu?”

“He was a Japanese American who was taken to the internment camps during World War II,” Rachel said, playing with her highlighter while answering.

“Good,” Mike nodded, placing the papers on the table face down in front of them. Rachel just needed confidence. “And why was he suing?”

“Civil rights violation,” Mike rolled his eyes. “Fine, he felt that the placing of Japanese Americans in internment camps violated his 14th Amendment rights.”

“And what part of the 14th exactly?” Mike prodded. 

“Equal protection?” and when Mike nodded, Rachel let out a sigh of relief. 

“See you know this,” Mike encouraged, giving her the papers back. “Let’s take a look at your notes and some of the upcoming cases. Maybe I can help you study better.”

What had supposed to be a one-hour study session turned into four as they discussed the differences in Plessey and Brown v. Board of Ed. After making an outline of the three landmark cases, Mike had shown Rachel a few different techniques that helped him that she could try to break down the case into a solid brief. 

“Let me at least buy you dinner,” Rachel pressed, packing up her stuff. “You’ve spent your whole night here helping me. It’s the least I can do.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mike said as he his own things away. “We’re friends right? It’s not a big deal.”

“I know Specter put you up to this,” Rachel pointed out as they both walked towards the door. “He told me that he knew of someone who might be able to help. I think I overwhelmed him by coming for help so much. I just really need to do well.”

“Look,” Mike started as he began to unlock his bike while Rachel waited patiently beside. “I wouldn’t have been here if I didn’t want to. Specter might be stealing our souls but he can’t control all of our actions... yet” 

Rachel grinned but still pressed that he come to dinner with her, even if he wouldn’t let her pay.

“How can I pass up good company?” Mike charmed. They walked a few blocks to a well know hole-in-the-wall place that had the best Chinese food near campus.

“You spend a lot of time with Specter,” Rachel remarked while gently picking up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks. Mike was jealous of her technique considering he could only get the meet to his mouth with chopsticks if he stabbed it through. He preferred forks anyway.

“I guess,” Mike replied, wondering what on earth this conversation would lead to. “I like to pick his brain. He thinks my opinions are wrong but intelligent ergo I’m interesting to him.” 

Rachel made a noncommittal noise while taking a drink of water.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Now Mike was curious.

“What’s what suppose to mean?” 

“You’re comment,” Mike pushed his voice into a falsetto. “You spend a lot of time with Specter? Hmm.”

“Aren’t we defensive,” Rachel remarked, eyes alight. “I was just asking a question. Don’t be so touchy. Geez.” 

“Oh,” Mike didn’t buy that for a second.

“He’s hot though,” and Mike didn’t even think about before he nodded. “Great body and smarts.”

“Some people just have it all,” Mike agreed.

“I always figured you were an equal opportunity kind of guy,” She said as she waived her chopsticks at him. “So are you in it for the money, fame, or sex?”

“What are you talking about?” Mike raised his eyebrow. “Ok, so I think he’s hot. He’s smart and successful. Loads of people think he’s attractive that doesn’t mean they are all trying to talk him into bed.”

“Most people don’t go do whatever their crazy Con Law professor asks of them and more,” Rachel pointed a chopstick at him. “Admit it Ross, you’d lick his damn shoes if he asked you to.”

“I have standards and defined levels of kinkiness, ” Mike defended, making her laugh. “Ok, so my spine might not always be there when I need it when he asks me to do something but I have my limits, Rachel.”

“Ok, so that was a bad example,” she agreed. “But still. You follow him around like a lovesick puppy and he dotes on you.” She was not the first to make that analogy and it was starting to bother Mike. It was mainly Donna and Mike wasn’t stupid enough to challenge her. 

“I don’t know what romantic comedies you’ve been watching,” Mike said. “But professors overloading their students with work and having ridiculously high standards while demanding impossible feats of constitutional knowledge is NOT doting.” 

“Whatever you say, Ross,” Rachel skillfully ignored his pointed glare. “I’m rooting for you. Maybe if Specter gets some, he’ll be nicer to the lowly 1Ls and allow us some extra time to sleep or something…. Tell’em I said that and die.” 

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Mike stared at Rachel horrified. “Mostly I’m impressed you think I’d be able to tell Specter that he needed to get some and live. Because seriously, whether or not it came from me would just not matter.”

They both grinned wickedly at that and finished up their meals before parting ways. Mike with the ridiculous vivid image in his brain of him and Harvey and the phrase 'get some.’ That night he was late up wondering just what other people looking in saw and what he didn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor brings an old kind of trouble for Mike, who has to turn to Harvey for help. Jessica is most terrifying woman Mike's ever met. Mike also has no idea what is going on in his life but he's pretty sure he's no longer in control. Also, finals are coming up and he just does not have time for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot and a need for romance overtook the law but we will come full circle. Also, I sacrificed an OOC Trevor. 
> 
> Still not beta'd. Thanks for the kudos and comment love.

Chapter 3

It was about two weeks from finals when the shit finally hit the fan. Mike knew something like this had to be coming, he’d gotten the job he wanted in a midlevel firm as a summer law clerk and things had been going well with Harvey. Trevor, who had really departed Mike’s life after he went down for Mike back in undergrad, showed up on Saturday night at two in the morning asking for a place to stay and looking pretty paranoid. 

Mike had gotten the whole story from him that early morning. Trevor had been sampling a little too much of the product from his supplier. To make up for the missing amounts, he cut it with product (Mike hoped it was weed for a while but knew it was probably cocaine) and some people found out about it. Now he was hiding after barely escaping a break in at his apartment. Trevor didn’t say anything about his longtime girlfriend Jenny, which made Mike worry even more. 

“Did anyone follow you here?” Mike asked, handing Trevor another icepack from his freezer. 

“I don’t think so man,” Trevor put the pack against his eye. “Jenny is going to flip when she gets home and sees the place trashed.” Mike let out a sigh of relief. 

“You can’t stay here, Trevor,” Mike started after a moment, “You can have a day or two but seriously, no drugs in here and you need to figure out something quick.”

“Way to be a friend Mike,” Trevor sneered “We go way back and I flushed my potential for you dude, and this is what I get. Nothing man, you’ve always given me nothing.” 

“You don’t understand what position you put me in here,” Mike said, pacing in front of his friend. “You get caught with shit at my place and my career is over too. Then neither of us had the chance. And isn’t that what you told me? That you wanted me to have the future? Holy shit, Trevor. You don’t get to keep throwing this back in my face. Fuck, man. Just… what do you need me to do?”

“I don’t know,” Trevor said, dropping his head back onto the couch. “I just need a few minutes to think.”

“What the hell happened, Trev?” Mike asked, sitting down next to his friend. “I thought you were doing that computer thing?”

“Nah,” Trevor sat up, pulling the icepack away form his face. “I just couldn’t live the cubicle life.”

Mike just nodded though he really couldn’t understand. He never had the best drive, mostly due to his memory, but he knew how to get by. Mike also seemed to have decent mentors, his grandmother especially, though that wavered in college when she became hospitalized. That had shook him up enough to get his ass in gear and get himself into law school. The first semester had made him realize that even with his superior memory, he was not the smartest person in the class. Suddenly there were people who were just that much smarter than he was and that was hard to stomach.

Now, he had Harvey who just couldn’t accept him not giving it his all. He had gotten it out of Harvey that years ago someone gave him the chance to get his act together and half the reason he went into academia was to give a little motivation to those who needed it. Harvey had instantly known after Mike had turned in his paper, half assed but so intelligently written, that he was one of those people. Mike was pretty sure that Harvey had his life planned out, Mike just wasn’t aware of the plans yet.

Mike skipped his classes the next day. Having not gone to bed until 4a.m. he just didn’t think he’d be able to function. 

“Do you think they’re still at the apartment?” Mike asked as pulled his coffee closer towards him. 

“Doubt it,” Trevor replied, brow furrowed. “I’d guess they’d start checking out my usual haunts, try to track me down that way. Heard from Jenny this morning, she’s ok.”

“That’s good,” Mike nodded to himself, he had been worried about that all night. 

“We should probably go see what damage they did to the place,” Trevor muttered some not nice words about the guys. “I doubt this is so sophisticated that they’d sit and watch the place for days.”

“Your show,” Mike wasn’t so sure about the decision though. “Though your shiner shows exactly how serious they are taking this. This isn’t a punk kid with a bad grade Trevor, these people sound intense.” 

“I’m not too scared yet,” he replied, sitting at the table to eat some toast. 

“Dumbest thing you’ve said yet,” Mike grinned, knowing he was going to follow his friend anyway. He never said he was smart either.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

“I should shoot you on principle of your being that damn stupid,” The guy with the gun said, shoving it against Mike’s head. He already had a headache from getting hit in the back of the head with it and was probably also bleeding. 

Fucking Trevor, Mike thought to himself. His friend was kneeling on the ground in front of the crazy dude with the gun and Trevor was also bleeding from a solid knock to the head. Unlike Mike, his face wasn’t cut from a quick pistol whip. Mike had learned to keep his mouth fucking shut. 

“Thought you could cross me and run like a bitch?” The angry guy with the gun was now towering over Trevor. And Trevor, well… Trevor was trying not get shot. “Boy, I should put a bullet in your fuckin head for all the trouble you’ve caused me. I’ve got people above and below calling all fucking night. You think I want this shit? You do the job or you get the fuck out. Those are you options. But little shitheads like you always got to try to play you. No respect. Respect runs these streets. You gonna show me respect?” 

“I can get your money,” Trevor said for what was probably the fifth time in 10 minutes. “But I just need some more time.”

“Time?” The guy asked, putting his gun to the side of Trevor’s face. “I should’ve put a bullet in your brain when you walked in the door and now you want time?”

“Yes,” Trevor replied, keeping his voice steady though he was extremely pale. “I just… I can get you what you want. You’ve taken everything from here, right? So what, I owe you 2g? Right?”

“Let’s make it 5 for pain and suffering,” The guy swung the gun around. “Right lawyer boy?” 

It would have been funnier if they hadn’t taken Mike’s Brooklyn ID and his state ID. They knew his name, school, and address. If they didn’t kill Trevor, there was a good chance Mike would, because he just wasn’t equipped to be handling his course load, part time job, crazy loveless love life and drug dealers. 

Also, his head was hurting something fierce. As he tried to regain focus, Mike missed the end of the conversation but became aware of this when the thug that was holding him dropped him on the floor.

“Dude,” Trevor muttered nervously, tapping Mike’s good cheek. “Come on, we’ve got to go.”

“Fuck,” Mike replied, pushing himself up to a sitting position. “I’m not sure how much I want to be your friend anymore.”

“Less nagging, more moving,” Trevor pulled him up and moved with him to the couch, plopping him down to grab something from the kitchen. The whole place was destroyed, Mike noticed, as he looked around at the broken TV and DVDs all over the floor. 

“No seriously,” Mike started, pulling away from the damp cloth Trevor kept pushing on his head. “I have finals soon and then I start a clerking job at a firm that is way above my potential and you pick now to fuck stuff up? Worst friend ever.”

“I get that you’re pissed,” Trevor growled, “But I’m assuming you missed the part where they said they would kill you and Jenny if I didn’t get them their money by the end of the week. So just wipe the blood off your face so we can get a plan together, please. Fuck.” 

Mike pressed the cloth back to his cheek. 

“You’ve got to go to the…” Mike trailed off as he watched Trevor pace back and forth.

“What? Cops,” Trevor gave a hollow laugh. “They’ll kill all of us. That’s not even an option. I just need to think. You don’t happen to have it, do you?”

“Are you kidding?” Mike stared. “Look Trev, this is too much. You need outside help. I know a guy who can give us some legal advice, ok? Just someone who we can talk to. Let me –“ 

“I can fix this,” Trevor was beginning to look strained and Mike was definitely becoming more concerned.

“Let me talk to my guy first,” Mike said, pulling on Trevor’s arm as he walked by, making the other man sit down next to him. “We’ve got a few days. Let me do this today.” 

Trevor nodded at him before dropping his face into his hands. “I’m gonna tap a few old buddies as well… and I need to talk to Jenny.”

“Get her out of town?” Mike asked, standing up and throwing the bloody rag away. 

“Yeah… maybe,” Trevor didn’t look up. Mike touched his shoulder once before walking out the door slowly; he wasn’t looking for more surprises today.

He walked to the end of the block before waving a hand out and catching a cab, giving the address of the university.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

“What the hell happened to your face?” Harvey immediately pounced when Mike opened his office door. 

“It’s a pretty long story,” Mike replied, slipping into the chair in front of his desk. Harvey got up and sat in the chair next to Mike’s, reaching out to grab Mike’s chin and look at the cut skin. 

“Does it have to do why you skipped my class this morning?” Harvey asked, running a soothing finger down the side of Mike’s face. Mike felt himself flush for more than one reason.

“Yes,” Mike said, putting his hand over Harvey’s pulling both their hands away from his face but holding them in his lap. “But really, that’s the least of my problems.”

“That’s not the way I see it,” Harvey groused, pulling away from Mike and leaning back in his chair. “But I’m assuming you’re concussed, so I’ll allow it for the moment.” 

“I need a consult,” Mike shifted, sitting straighter in his chair. 

“You can’t afford my hourly rate.” No matter how he said it, Harvey still looked intrigued. “But I’ll let you make your case before I decide.”

So Mike told him. Harvey let him go on for a full twenty minutes about Trevor, the drugs, and the death threat currently hanging about his head. Harvey looked tense, but Mike couldn’t get a read on him beyond that. 

“I know the DA and one of the partners has a contact at the DEA,” Harvey finally said after a few moments of silence. Mike had been holding his breath, not knowing what to expect. “But I’m running a working list in my head and your friend is not coming away from this unscathed. The criminal possession, criminal sale, possible trafficking and those are only the state felonies. God knows what the DEA is going to add. That’s some hefty time we are going to have to bargain away and if the guy after your friend isn’t a major player, I don’t know how much help I’m going to be.”

“Yeah,” Mike sighed, “It’s going to be rough, but it’s better then what will happen to him if he can’t come up with the money. Do you want to talk to him?”

Harvey gave him a look that reminded him about asking stupid questions. “You’ll call him in a few hours. Let’s see what he can come up with under pressure before I make my calls. I’ll need information.” 

“Good to know you care,” Mike teased, reaching to stroke Harvey’s hand. Harvey didn’t pull away but did give him a disgusted look. 

“Just protecting my investments, Mr. Ross,” he snarked, but left his hand within Mike’s grasp. “I’ve spent a lot of time on your dismal showing of potential and my time is worth quite a lot per hour. Speaking of which, since you are here you can go over the readings from class that you missed and then you can go through the outline of the recent privacy cases. I’ve especially been wondering about that Google Street View case.”

“Yeah, because that’s what I need right now,” Mike groused, trying to pull back from Harvey who was trying to keep him close. “I thought you said I was concussed.”

“You need to stay awake then,” Harvey gave a small twitch of his lips, “You can do that by keeping me abreast of the research you were suppose to turn in two days ago that was lost over email. Which, can I just say, is the stupidest excuse ever.”

“Whatever,” Mike groaned, stretching back to loosen his shoulders. He watched Harvey watch him with a small amount of hunger. Mike was still waiting for Harvey to make his move, but it seemed the man was deadest on waiting till the next semester. Mike hoped he could bump it up to the summer. 

They had finally settled into a grove with Harvey asking Mike about the affirmative action cases and how they differed to the sex classification and abortion cases in regards to privacy and protected classes when Mike’s phone went off. It was Trevor of course, asking to hear if Mike had talked to his source. Mike asked Trevor to come over to the office and he agreed, telling Mike he would be longer if he wanted to avoid being followed. 

“You’re lucky it’s my research day today. Did he get the girl out of town?” Harvey asked, when Mike finally ended the call a minute or so later. 

“I didn’t ask,” Mike had forgotten about Jenny though he did hope she was safe. “I’ll ask when he gets here.”

“I’ll do it,” Harvey said, standing to sit behind his desk. Mike missed the bit of warmth that had gone with him. “I have a mental list I want to get through before he has a chance to get to comfortable. But I do need to offer … if you want to get out, I can arrange for you—“

“No,” Mike broke in, “If there is even a chance that these men know about my grandmother … just no. Thanks for thinking about it, but I’m in this too.”

Harvey nodded, not looking completely convinced. He shrugged his jacket on smoothly in a way that Mike admired greatly. 

“I don’t want to have this conversation here,” Harvey stated, breaking into the tense silence. “We are going to take a cab over to the firm and we are going to get some recordings going. I’m going to go talk to a few other people to make arrangements and grab numbers while you talk him through it. He needs to be with this or he’s going to go down with it. I need you to explain that to him.”

“I get it Harvey,” Mike reassured, not feeling very assured overall. “He knows what’s at stake.”

“I’m not sure he does,” Harvey countered, leaning forward. “But I need you to understand. If you want to come out of this unscathed, we need to fix this and you need to never get yourself into a position like this again. Understand?”

“You’re not my parent, Harvey,” Mike bit out. “I know I’m your investment or whatever the fuck you’re calling it, but I won’t risk your reputation, ok?”

“Relax,” Harvey was unflustered still and it was pissing Mike off. “You wouldn’t be sitting there if I thought you could.” 

Mike felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped on his head at that statement and hell if he knew what to do about it. His phone ringing saved him. 

“We’re coming down,” Mike said, grabbing his sweatshirt and opening the door, knowing that Harvey wasn’t far behind. 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

“When is your first final?” Harvey asked in the elevator. They were the only ones in the lift but Mike still gave him a weird look. Harvey gave a challenging one back, and of course, won.

“Next Tuesday,” Mike replied, watching the numbers climb up. “Property first, and later that week is yours, followed by Crim the week after.” 

“Who do you have for crim law again?” Harvey asked as the doors opened. Trevor had been following silently behind since Harvey put him down in the Taxi. 

“Capers,” Mike shrugged when Harvey rolled his eye. “I like him enough to take evidence with him.” 

Harvey just hmmed as they walked past Donna and into the office. Mike suspected Harvey had been texting her since they left campus, especially since there was a tape recorder on the desk with extra tapes and a sticky note on it. Harvey read the note silently to himself before declaring he’d be back in ten minutes. The look he gave Mike was well understood as he strode from the office and down the hall. 

“What’dya have on this guy?” Trevor asked, looking around the office. With their sweatshirts and jeans, they both looked out of place in the upscale midtown firm. 

“He’s a professor,” Mike said, taking a seat and gesturing Trevor to do the same. Trevor gave him a skeptical look. “He’s more like a mentor, you know, hand pick the favorite and train’em up to do what you want. And stop looking at me like that, he’s here to help you get in as little as trouble as possible. I’d start offering to spit shine his shoes if I were you.”

“Jenny’s off to Detroit to see her great aunt, or some family relation,” Trevor began, looking more nervous then Mike had seen him in a long time. “But she’ll be back in a week, or she’ll get fired. She’s pretty pissed; apparently they left her a threatening message or two about the money. I don’t want her hurt. You either. I didn’t think I’d let it get this far … I thought I could keep up. I messed up with some pretty big fish though. Shit went south quick.” 

“I’m more relieved by that then you’d like to hear,” Trevor gave him a heated look. “Listen to me, this game is over Trevor. You screwed up and Harvey is going to help you, but I need you to know how serious this is. You want to die? You walk out of that office. You want to try and fix it, not just for Jenny, but for yourself, you sit here and give us everything you know and let Harvey negotiate on your behalf. You have no idea what I just sacrificed by walking into that office and telling him your story and asking for help. He literally owns me now and I’m doing everything I possibly can to keep your ass from a federal prison or a bullet in your head. Ok? So just stop ok.”

“I’ll go straight, Mike,” Trevor says finally. “I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Mike breathed a sigh of relief, “Then we need names.” 

They talked about what Trevor knew, Mike writing down what he thought were the important facts, knowing Harvey would be in soon. After Trevor gave up a few names, Mike saw Donna walk away and knew she would be delivering them to Harvey. He didn’t know how it made him feel, knowing Donna had been listening, but whatever got them done faster. 

Harvey came back in and the real process began. Mike handed over his legal pad of notes and watched as Harvey took a moment to skim over the information before taking out a pad of his own. He jotted down a few things and then started the questioning. Trevor was doing well, recounting small details of different trades, things he had seen, names he knew, nicknames he knew, where drops happened, anything that could be even remotely relevant. It went on for a few hours before Donna rang that someone from the DEA was here to talk to Harvey. 

“I’m going to talk to him first,” Harvey stated, standing and pulling his jacket back on. He grabbed the recordings and the note pads. “You’re both going to stay here and not move. Donna ordered some food, she’ll bring it in when it’s here. Eat it. Then I’ll come back and have a talk with Trevor and decide where we go from here. It’s game on boys. Don’t screw this up.”

Trevor and Mike both sat and watched him walk out. 

“Damn, you can pick’em,” Mike had to agree, watching Harvey greet the man and maneuver him away from the office. 

“That dude is going to save your ass,” Mike proclaimed.

“You don’t seem to mind him ordering you around,” Trevor grinned, though Mike could still see the strain in his body. “I feel like the whole thing is out of my control though. And I keep thinking about undergrad and if I hadn’t taken the fall for the test. Would it have made a difference.”

“Would it have?” Mike asked, not quite sure if he was ready to hear the answer. 

“Doesn’t matter now,” Trevor said. “You’ve always been the directionless brains and I was the charming troublemaker. Somehow you managed to figure it out.” 

Mike didn’t know how to respond to the bitterness he felt Trevor slipping into the conversation, so he just let it be. Donna walked in a few minutes later carrying a pizza. She waved Mike to follow out and left the food with Trevor. At Donna’s desk was a tall and fiercely beautiful woman that Mike knew had to be Jessica. Mike knew enough not to walk into a firm without knowing the major players.

“Ms. Pearson,” Mike greeted, offering his hand. She took it; giving it a firm shake before pulling him down the hall to an open office. Mike was left to the visitor’s chair while she sat behind the desk. 

“I never liked Harvey taking time off from the firm to go teach,” Jessica said as a greeting. “I liked it even less that he chose Brooklyn over the other more reputable schools in the area but I got it and it’s been good PR for the firm so far.”

Mike had no idea where this was going but knew he was about to get played by a master.

“But I understood it,” Jessica continued, tapping her manicured on the desk. “Harvey was given a chance once and he’s been dying to pass that debt on. I didn’t know what to make of it when he stumbled across you, Mr. Ross, but Harvey was intrigued. Now he’s in a meeting with the DEA with a suspected drug dealer in his office and trying to negotiate a deal, pro bono.”

“Ms. Pearson,” Mike began, “I know what this looks like –“

“I don’t think you do, Mr. Ross,” Jessica cut in. “I care about this firm. I’ve worked very hard to keep Harvey on the straight and narrow, to get him to senior partner and a place in this city. Now, Harvey may be blinded by his shiny new toy but I am not as easily distracted. I don’t care in what capacity you have gotten yourself in Harvey Specter’s head but I suggest you be careful with how you act, because you are now and extension of him, and by that, an extension of this firm. You need to be thinking about your future, Mr. Ross, because this profession has a glass ceiling. When Harvey speaks to you about Harvard, you need to make your choice very carefully, because I refuse to deal with laziness and incompetence. You’ve been linked to us, but I can easily make your name unemployable. I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future.”

Mike watched as Jessica gracefully stood up and walked out of the office. Mike followed, turning to go back to Harvey’s office. Donna stood waiting, arms crossed. 

“Well, you’re still alive,” Donna remarked, looking him over as if for physical marks. 

“Barely,” Mike muttered. “I think I was insulted, threatened, praised, and approved of all within the context of 2 minutes. I have no idea what just happened in that conversation.”

“Sounds about right,” Donna remarked. “You should go get some food. Harvey should be back soon and then the real fun begins.”

Trevor gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything as Mike grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down. It was a little past 6 when Harvey walked back in, which wasn’t too long after Harvey had walked out to begin with. 

“Ross,” he called, waving Mike out of the office. He introduced him to the DEA guy before pulling him off to the side.

“Look,” Harvey started. “I can’t really talk about it with you but the DEA guy is going to want to get your side of things later this week. We’ll do it during one of my office hours. For now though, you can’t stay where you live, so you’re going to go to my place. Donna will take you to my place for the night and stay with you until I get there. I’m going to talk to the school tomorrow. Depending on how things go tonight will predict on what’s going to happen next, but I need you to know that your safety is a priority ok?”

“Is that why I can’t go home?” Mike asked, rubbing his head. God his head was throbbing. “Harvey, I need my books … and classes.”

“We’ll figure it out Mike,” Harvey reassured him with a solid hand on his shoulder. “I’m pretty confident that you can take all of your exams now and be fine.”

Mike verbally exhaled, “This isn’t how I planned to get myself into your place.”

Harvey must have been caught off guard by the soft bark of laugh he gave. 

“Only in your dreams, Ross,” Harvey gave a light grin before waving Donna over. She already had her bag in hand and shared a look with Harvey before they took off down the hall towards the elevator and down into a waiting Taxi.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Harvey walked in after 10. His jacket was off and he looked pretty worn down. Mike was still up, watching some shitty movie with Donna. 

“It’s out of our hands,” is what he said as a greeting. Mike didn’t know whether to take comfort in that or not but he did shut the TV off and go over to the kitchen, where Harvey headed after filling out two tumblers. He had poured a finger in each of Mike guessed was horribly expensive scotch. 

Mike held his between his hands, sipping slowly and waiting for Harvey to start. Donna had said her goodbyes and gave Mike’s shoulder a solid squeeze before heading for the door. 

“He wanted me to tell you,” Harvey finally began after a pull of his scotch. “He’s taking the deal and working with the DEA, he’ll contact you if and when he can, and not to screw up your shit because he has.” 

“Sound advice,” Mike finished his scotch and placed the tumbler down. “Now what.”

“You can stay in the guest bedroom for tonight days until I get the all clear,” Harvey explained, “Though you should probably move anyway. Take a look at your lease and see if you can break it.”

“It’s month by month,” Mike flushed.

“I don’t even have the energy to ask what kind of place you live in that allows that,” Harvey sighed, scratching the back of his head. Mike had never seen Harvey just “off” before and he would have enjoyed it more if he knew what was going on with his friend. 

“I have a question,” Mike prompted, waiting until Harvey looked up at him. “When were you going to tell me about your plan to send me to Harvard?” 

“We were getting there,” Harvey replied. “I really don’t want to do this now, ok? Just let it go for right now and we can discuss more major life changes next week.”

And because Mike was the reason Harvey looked tired, he let it go. But when Harvey had led him to the guest room, Mike turned and hugged Harvey, waiting for Harvey to reciprocate before turning and pressing his lips to Harvey’s neck. Harvey gave a soft gasp but Mike pulled back and closed the door.


End file.
